


Loved

by sherlockian4evr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, John is Perfect, Love, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is depressed. John knows what to do.</p><p>Beta read by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110">Sherlock1110</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved

Sherlock lay on the sofa, curled up on his side. Three words kept repeating in his mind, "I hate me. I hate me. I hate me. I hate me. I hate me." They echoed around and filled every space in his skull.

John came home from doing the shopping and felt the shift in the atmosphere immediately. He dropped the bags to the floor, forgotten, and moved over to sit on the edge of the sofa. With loving hands, he turned Sherlock's head so he could see his tear streaked face. The doctor smoothed back his husband's curls and said, "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." He kept saying it until Sherlock's tears dried and he got a weak smile from him.

The detective sat up and hugged John fiercely to himself. "I may never learn to like myself, but as long as I know you love me..." He buried his face at John's shoulder and let himself be loved.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://shippingintothenight.tumblr.com).


End file.
